Cena Familiar
by VincentK
Summary: Michiru aplica una nueva estrategia con su familia, resultando ser muy exitosa.
Cena Familiar.

Era una noche tranquila en aquella playa privada en la que residían las Sailors externas, las olas del mar se mecían con calma, éstas desprendían su característico aroma que se mezclaba con el poco viento que cruzaba dicho lugar.

En cuanto a las habitantes de la mansión de playa, Michiru preparaba la cena, Setsuna ponía la mesa y Haruka jugaba con Hotaru en la sala de estar.

"Sigo sin creerlo, nosotras nos preocupamos por el desarrollo de Hotaru y ella termina queriendo más a Haruka.", Setsuna fue a la cocina y le hizo un comentario a su amiga.

Michiru suspiró, "Eso es porque Haruka es el papá divertido, siempre juega con Hotaru y le cumple todos sus caprichos".

"Pero no es correcto, la vida no es sólo diversión, crecer conlleva madurar", la peli-verde colocó unos vasos y una jarra en una bandeja plateada.

"Hotaru aún es muy pequeña, apenas tiene 4 años", la violinista tomó un bowl con vegetales y se dirigió al comedor principal.

"Si continuamos así, Hotaru será una adolescente difícil", Meio siguió a su amiga con la bandeja entre sus manos.

"Sé que Haruka y yo somos jóvenes, pero hacemos lo mejor que podemos. El que Hotaru tenga todo, no significa que será una niña malcriada", Kaio dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa.

…..

El piso de la sala de estar se encontraba plagado de almohadas, cojines y algunos juguetes de la pequeña Hotaru.

"Haruka papá, ¡No me alcanzarás!", la peli-negra brincaba de un sofá a otro.

"No te confíes, Hime-chan", la rubia realizaba la misma acción que su hija, sólo que detrás de ésta.

"Soy muy rápida", la pequeña niña continuaba saltando con gran velocidad.

A pesar de los intentos de la peli-negra, Haruka se acercaba cada vez más, consiguiendo atrapar a su hija, "No para el corredor de autos número 1 de Japón".

"No es justo, tú eres más grande", Tomoe hacía lo posible por liberarse de los brazos de su padre.

La rubia retiró unos cabellos negros del rostro de su hija, "Tengo que serlo, de otra manera no podría protegerte de los monstruos".

"Te quiero Haruka papá", Hotaru sonrió y abrazó a la corredora.

Tenoh escuchó gruñir el estómago de su hija, "Veo que tienes hambre".

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, "¡Sí!".

"¡Haruka, Hotaru, la cena está lista!", escucharon la voz de la aguamarina.

"Bien, mamá ya preparó la cena", la rubia iba a bajar del sofá.

"¡Haruka papá!, El suelo está lleno de lava", Tomoe continuaba imaginando y pensando que seguían jugando.

La corredora puso sus pies sobre el suelo y cargó a su hija, "No Hime-chan, el juego se acabó. Ahora es momento de ir a cenar".

…..

Padre e hija llegaron al comedor principal. Michiru observó los desarreglados cabellos rubios, "¿A qué jugaban?".

"Haruka papá tenía que alcanzarme, brincamos en los sillones porque el suelo…", la peli-negra empezó a explicarle a su madre.

La rubia no tardó en cubrir la boca de su hija, "Nada importante, un juego común".

La aguamarina estaba segura de que la sala había quedado hecha un desastre, "¿Se lavaron las manos?".

"Yo, bueno…", Tenoh bajó a su hija, "Hime-chan, ve a lavar tus manos".

"Si", la pequeña fue al baño de la planta baja.

Kaio descubrió las intenciones de la rubia, "Haruka, tú también".

"Está bien, está bien", la corredora se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hija.

…..

 **Pocos minutos más tarde.**

La rubia y su hija regresaban al comedor principal.

"Listo", Hotaru mostró las palmas de sus manos.

Haruka sólo tomó asiento, sin decir una palabra.

"Muy bien cariño, siéntate", la aguamarina tomó el bowl y un cucharón.

"¿Qué comeremos?", la peli-negra estaba impaciente por conocer la cena.

"Vegetales", respondió Michiru, al mismo tiempo que servía algunos de ellos sobre el plato de su hija.

Tomoe hizo una cara de asco, "No me gustan los vegetales".

"Debes comerlos, son saludables", la violinista trataba de hacer entender a su hija.

"No quiero", Hotaru se cruzó de brazos.

Michiru no quería iniciar una discusión para forzar a su hija a comer las verduras. Por suerte tuvo una brillante idea, "Está bien, no los comas".

"Michiru mamá, ¿De verdad?", la peli-negra no creía que esta vez fuera tan fácil.

"Si, Hotaru", la aguamarina terminó de servir los vegetales en los demás platos.

Haruka y Setsuna miraron con extrañeza a la aguamarina.

Kaio continuó hablando, "A mí me encantan los vegetales, me alegra saber que tendré más, que todos serán para mí".

Eso empezó a disgustarle a la peli-negra, "¿Cuál será mi cena?".

"No lo sé, cualquier otra cosa. Lo importante es que yo tendré todos los vegetales", Michiru permaneció con la misma postura.

"¡No!, Estos vegetales son míos", Tomoe sujetó su plato con ambas manos.

"Pero tú no piensas comerlos", dijo la violinista sin alzar la voz.

"Cambié de opinión", Hotaru tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer las verduras.

La aguamarina sonrió victoriosa, se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la cocina.

Haruka siguió a su esposa, "Mich, ¿Qué ocurre?".

"Las galletas aún estaban en el horno", Kaio quitaba las galletas de la bandeja y las colocaba sobre un plato.

"¿Por qué horneaste galletas?", la rubia no entendía.

"Un poco de leche y galletas bastarán para Hotaru", la aguamarina servía leche en un vaso para niños.

La rubia se acercó a su esposa y besó su cuello, "Sabes, yo no tengo porque comer vegetales, puedo pasar directo al postre…"

"No, Haruka, tengo que llevar esto a la mesa", la violinista retiró a su esposa.

"Vamos, Hotaru estará satisfecha por los vegetales. Aún me sorprende que lograras que los comiera", la corredora aplaudió como signo de felicitación hacia la aguamarina.

Michiru se cruzó de brazos, "Bueno, tuve que idear algo nuevo, ya que siempre soy yo quien se encarga de eso".

"¿Qué estas intentando decir?", la rubia sospechaba que se trataba de una indirecta hacia su persona.

"Que tú nunca me ayudas. No buscas ser un buen ejemplo para tu hija", Kaio miró con enfado a su pareja.

Esas palabras dieron en el orgullo de Tenoh, "¿Qué?, ya verás…". Regresó al comedor principal, tomó asiento y empezó a devorar cada vegetal.

Setsuna quedó asombrada por el repentino comportamiento de la rubia, sólo podía pensar en una persona, _-Michiru, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-_.

Haruka había terminado su platillo, "Hime-chan , mira, papá también come vegetales. Soy un buen ejemplo para ti".

"¡Qué bueno que comiste tus vegetales Haruka papá!, antes de que Michiru mamá te los quitara", Hotaru también había terminado de cenar.

Kaio regresó muy sonriente, traía otra bandeja, "Ves cariño, los vegetales no saben mal. Te traje un poco leche y galletas".

"Gracias Michiru mamá", la pequeña niña abrazó a la mujer de cabellos aqua.

…..

 **Una hora más tarde.**

Michiru y Setsuna limpiaban la mesa del comedor principal.

Haruka llegó e interrumpió la actividad de su esposa, "Mich, ya terminé de limpiar la sala de estar y arropé a Hime-chan".

"Mi Ruka es muy buen padre", Kaio acarició las mejillas de su esposa.

"Soy un buen ejemplo para mi hija", Tenoh alzó su ego.

"Así es", la aguamarina besó a la rubia.

"¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a nuestra habitación y te enseño en qué más soy buena?", la corredora tenía planes para una divertida noche.

"No puedo, hay que limpiar este desastre y no puedo dejar a Setsuna con todo el trabajo", Michiru señaló la mesa.

 _-Estúpida suciedad-_ , Haruka le quitó a Setsuna los utensilios de limpieza y procedió a pulir la mesa. "Yo me encargo, ustedes son muy lentas".

"De acuerdo amor", la violinista sonrió y se retiró.

La peli-verde siguió a su amiga y externó una duda que rondaba en su cabeza, "¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?".

"A Haruka y Hotaru no les gustan los vegetales, pero deben comerlos, y yo ya me había cansado de rogar o discutir con ellas. Recordé la estrategia de mi padre, él estudia el comportamiento de sus inversionistas, busca sus debilidades y finalmente logra persuadirlos. En mi caso no fue difícil, Hotaru es una niña y Haruka tiene la mente de una, así que fue simple psicología inversa", la aguamarina confesó su plan.

"Michiru, eso es brillante.", La peli-verde reconoció la inteligencia de su amiga.

"Lo sé. Por cierto, mañana iré de compras, la reunión de músicos está cerca y necesito un nuevo vestido. Requiero de una buena opinión y tú y yo sabemos que Haruka no es la indicada para eso, así que no sé si, ¿Podrías acompañarme?", solicitó la violinista.

Meio propuso otra opción, "Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi boutique de ropa y yo te diseño un vestido?".

"Que gran idea Setsuna, gracias", la aguamarina sonrió con inocencia.

Una fugaz idea pasó por la mente de la peli-verde, "Espera un momento….No puedo creer que caí en tu juego".

"¿De qué hablas Setsuna?", la violinista se hizo la desentendida.

"No finjas Michiru, utilizaste tu estrategia conmigo, eres una manipuladora", la diseñadora se sintió traicionada.

"No esperaba verlas en el recibidor principal", la rubia había llegado al lugar en donde platicaban las dos mujeres.

"Nos tomamos unos minutos para platicar", respondió la aguamarina.

"Querrás decir, para manipularme", Meio frunció el ceño.

"Setsuna, no quieras sentirte importante, Michiru es incapaz de hacer eso. Deberías irte a tu habitación y dejar que nos divirtamos", la corredora no creyó en las palabras de la peli-verde.

Meio se retiró mientras le advertía a Haruka, "No me creas, lo verás por ti misma".

"Creo que nuestra amiga ya desvaría mucho, debe ser la edad", Tenoh se burló de la diseñadora.

Kaio entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de su esposa, "No esas tan dura con ella".

"Lo que sea, ahora sólo quiero estar contigo", la rubia besó a su pareja.

La aguamarina aún tenía planes en mente, "Ruka, quisiera pedirte dos favores".

Tenoh odiaba que interrumpieran esos momentos, "¿Cuáles?".

 _-Eso es-_ , Michiru notó la impaciencia en la rubia. "Necesito un nuevo vestido para mi próxima reunión y quisiera saber si mañana podemos ir con Setsuna a su boutique para que me diseñe un vestido. Es algo muy importante para mí y quiero lucir hermosa. A ti puede confeccionarte un frac o un tuxedo, ya sabes, Haruka Tenoh es única".

"Claro, mañana vamos. ¿Y lo segundo?", la rubia estaba desesperándose.

La aguamarina hizo lo posible por extender su explicación una vez más, "A Hotaru le gusta mucho ir al zoológico, le encanta poder ver los animales. Ayer me preguntó cuándo iríamos de nuevo y le dije que muy pronto. Últimamente se ha portado bien y pensé que tal vez podrías llevarla mañana. Así, mientras yo decido el diseño de mi vestido, tú puedes ir con ella, pasar tiempo de padre e hija y ser un buen ejemplo para ella. Además, tú no necesitas tanto tiempo para tu atuendo, yo soy la de los detalles difíciles, mis gustos son específicos y…".

Haruka ya no pudo soportarlo más, "Si, si, si, yo llevo a Hotaru al zoológico. Ahora, ¿Podríamos ir a nuestra habitación?".

Michiru esbozó una sonrisa de victoria, "Vamos".

La aguamarina agradecía haber tenido tan buena idea, ya que, al parecer, le sería de mucha utilidad y por mucho tiempo, obteniendo siempre lo esperado.

 **NOTAS:**

Bueno, tuve un pequeño tiempo libre y decidí escribir esta pequeña historia que surgió en mi cabeza.

Les agradezco el tiempo invertido en leer este one shot. También doy las gracias por sus comentarios, ideas, etc.

¿Ya vieron el ending de Pretty Guardians Sailor Moon Crystal S3?, es tan askdsdjfjslkddlfsdf xDD. Sólo a esperar la temporada.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
